Somebody Said A Prayer
by LabRats89
Summary: Carlisle thinks back over the years about how Edward was before and after Bella came into his life and how much he has changed since meeting her. This story shows Carlisle's love and devotion for his son... ENJOY! One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know, I know, I know – You are all probably rolling your eyes thinking "Great, another story… Is she ever going to finish the others?" My answer to you all is YES I AM!!! As a matter of fact, I am finally in the mood again to write for Somebody's Miracle, YAY!!! I've got my muse back for it – so look for an update tomorrow!!! But in the meantime, please give this one-shot a chance!**_

*****Banner: Go check it out! It's brilliant! The amazing artist who made it was ReaderGoof over at Twilighted[dot]net! Link is below.*****

**http://i12[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/a236/DansAngel89/somebodysaidaprayerbytw[dot]jpg**

**Carlisle's POV**

It's been ninety years since I changed my son… my best friend. Up until two years ago, I prayed and kept faith that Edward would find that special someone; his soul mate. Moving to Forks, Washington, has been one of the greatest decisions I have ever made for my family. That is where Edward met Isabella Swan… well, Bella. A mere human Bella was, but she obtained a power with great strength, a power that brought Edward to his knees and caused him to do anything to make her happy and protected.

I am so proud of my son; for he has fought against all the urges he has had over the past two years to drain Bella of her sweet blood. It just goes to show that love is stronger than anything else in this world.

Edward had waited so long for Bella, that if I could cry, I would, because I felt the pain that encased Edward's heart from the loneliness he had felt being alone; and now all that pain is gone and he is truly happy and in love.

When I changed Esme I knew she was made just for me. I had found my love before I even changed her. When I stumbled across Rosalie, I had changed her believing that she and Edward would pair up. The moment they met, I knew my assumption was wrong. There was no spark between them… but they did love each other, in a sibling way, only.

Emmett was brought to us by Rosalie and the two of them fell in love immediately. At least twenty years had gone by and Edward still had no one… That was when I welcomed Alice and Jasper into the family. The sibling bond between Alice and Edward is very powerful. They usually work as a team since Alice can see the future and Edward can see peoples' thoughts. They usually have secret conversations and help the family out a lot. Jasper and Alice were a couple years before they joined our family. When we moved to Forks nearly fifty years after the last members of our family joined our coven, Esme was losing faith that Edward would ever find love in somebody; to be completely honest, I had begun to think that way, too.

Let me explain more about Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen… He was seventeen years old when he was rushed into the hospital by his mother in Chicago 1918, where the Spanish Influenza was killing thousands each day. Edward's father, Edward Sen., had died at their house nine hours after contracting the killer virus. The very next morning was when Edward was brought to the hospital. Elizabeth, his mother, explained to me through pained tears that he had collapsed on the kitchen floor. Right before he had, he had been shivering though sweating, coughing, swaying, was pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. What alerted me to the teen's condition were the laboring breaths that came out in short gasps. The Spanish Influenza was known for attacking the respiratory system. Looking at the handsome boy lying in that hospital bed pale, listening to his painful attempts at breaths, and noting the slight tinge of blue covering his lips – I knew straight away that he was just another victim of the fatal virus. This boy began to grow on me during the last three days of his _life_. No matter how bad his condition got, the boy seemed determined to not give up and survive this battle of life and death he was currently fighting. Unfortunately, I knew Edward was on the losing end. Elizabeth never left her son's side which caused her condition to deteriorate rapidly as she denied herself the rest she desperately needed to prolong her life. She was not going to survive either, but if she had rested, she would have lasted longer than she had. I had overheard a conversation that Edward and Elizabeth had had and that is what decided for me that I would do anything to keep this boy alive. Unbeknown to the two victims, that would be the last time they ever spoke to one another.

_Elizabeth hovered over her ailing son placing a cool wet cloth on his sweaty forehead as she ran her fingers through his dampened hair. Leaning down she placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose._

"_Eddie, baby, please wake up. Mommy's here."_

_Edward stirred, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and letting out a moan as the brightness from the morning sun shone directly into his now opened eyes. He coughed and spat up tiny speckles of blood._

"_Moth…er?"_

_Elizabeth sat on the edge of his bed and took his limp hand in hers and used her free hand to stroke his cheek. "Darling, I need to talk to you about something. You know now that your father's passed, you will have to take over his real-estate company. You're the man of the house now."_

"_I can't," Edward croaked. His pain wracked body heaved as he threw up blood into the basin that his mother had placed on his chest. He lifted his tortured eyes to his mother's and simply stated, "I'm dying."_

"_I know you're going through hell right now but do not talk like that. Do not give up hope. You are a fighter, Edward. You __**will**__ survive."_

_Edward closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "How… you?"_

"_Do not worry about me, sweetheart. Focus on you. That's the only way you'll get better."_

_Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Edward managed to get in a complete sentence, "Mother, if I am unable to take over father's position we'll lose everything. We'll go from being the richest family here in Chicago to being street hoodlums. I know I'm dying, mother, but I'm more worried what will become of you once we lose everything."_

_Elizabeth let out a sob and gently pulled her son into her chest and stroked the back of his matted, sweaty, bronzed hair. "We won't have to worry about any of that because you are going to survive."_

_Edward coughed and fell limp in his mother's arms. His dull green eyes half open through the pain his body was enduring._

"_Edward?" Elizabeth gasped, startled._

"_I… tired," Edward mumbled as he began falling into the grasp of blissful unconsciousness._

"_Edward, I love you with all my heart. You are my son… my baby boy. I will not let this influenza be the end of you. Do you hear me? I will __**save**__ you."_

_Edward just nodded and mumbled as he fell asleep, "Love you, mother."_

Elizabeth had died two hours later as her body gave up from lack of sleep and the virus took its toll violently on her body. It was her request "_that I do what others could not to save her son_" that was the deciding factor to change him into a vampire. After witnessing the love and devotion that Elizabeth had had for her son and her plead for me to save him; how could I deny her that? I knew Edward only had mere hours left, so I decided to change him. I took him to the apartment I was renting and performed the task. It took three nights and two days for Edward to _die_. Those were the longest days of my life as I listened to his agonized cries…

A month before Edward's rebellious stage began in 1927 was the first time I wondered if I made a mistake changing Edward. I would never regret changing my first companion… my son, but I did begin taking into consideration some of Esme's concerns. Had changing him at seventeen been too young of an age to do it? In the nine years he'd been with me, he loathed what he had become. He expressed daily how he was doomed to damnation for eternity and was hell-bound. When I explained to him that God had to have some mercy on us with all the good we've done to help the humans, he laughed bitterly in my face. He told me that he had lost his soul when he became a vampire… a monster. God would never forgive him for his sins and once he did die he was going straight to hell – that was and still is Edward's beliefs.

When Edward returned to Esme and me when he was through with his rebellious stage, I welcomed him back with open arms despite his blood-filled eyes, which would stay with him for the next several weeks or so. I had to remind myself that he was my son. He had just lost himself for a while but eventually remembered who he was, found himself again, and returned to his safe haven.

I feel such shame admitting this, but over the eighty-eight years since I changed Edward, there have been at least two dozen times that I have doubted myself if changing Edward had been the best option. I no longer have such doubts though… Never again will I doubt my decision for changing my son.

Edward married Bella a year ago. A miracle occurred during their honeymoon and mere days later it was discovered that Bella was pregnant. We had to delay changing Bella due to the pregnancy. The pregnancy was not an easy one, nearly killing the young woman. But now, as I gaze at the picture sitting on my desk of Bella with her arms wrapped around my son's shoulders gazing down lovingly at the baby girl in Edward's arms, and Edward who is staring lovingly and in awe at his daughter, do I realize just how precious life is.

My family and I all prayed, at one time or another, for God to give Edward someone to care for and someone who would care for him in return. That was answered through Bella. An unexpected miracle occurred, which just proved that there is a God up there who does have mercy for us who are… well, damned. God gave my son and Bella a child, a little girl who was half human-half vampire. Renesmee Carlie Cullen has made my son the happiest he has been since before he became a victim of the Spanish Influenza. Since Nessie's birth, there has been a light and sparkle in Edward's eyes that I have never seen before. He's lost his tense posture and has learned to let loose now. He plays with his daughter and lives life: loving, laughing, and living. The best factor is Edward's faith has somewhat returned to him. Realizing that he was blessed with a daughter when it seemed nearly impossible since he was vampire; Edward finally admits that there must be a higher, greater power that takes pity on those of us who are damned. Even if he only has a tiny ounce of faith, it's better than none…

I will _always_ have faith that there is a God somewhere who has mercy on our cursed souls. Edward's small family is _living___proof that a God does exist and maybe one day we will all rest in peace…

_**Well what did you think? **_

_**Remember, I will be updating Somebody's Miracle tomorrow!!!**_

_**Review, please!!! (Let me know if you like the banner!)**_


	2. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
